


When Chad Cooks, Jared Looks

by yehwellwhatever



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t that man ever hear of TiVo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Chad Cooks, Jared Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daisiesdaily and unreckless @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

“Jared, come o…” Jensen falls quiet as he gets hushed, Jared’s hand going up and indicating silence. “What are you doing?” he asks anyway, wanting to know what’s so important that Jared felt the need to hush him.

“Rachael Ray,” Jared said, not looking away from the TV for a second.

“Rachael Ray? You hushed me over a tiny Italian woman with an annoying voice?” Seriously, sometimes he didn’t understand Jared.

“Chad’s on in a minute.” Jared was still transfixed with what was going on onscreen.

“Chad? You hushed me over _Chad_? That’s just great, isn’t it? Tell me, if you love Chad so fucking much, then why aren’t you fucking _him_?” So, yeah, maybe Jensen was getting a little pissed off. He was totally entitled.

“Because I know where his dick has been, and contrary to popular belief, I don’t want an STD or Paris Hilton’s leftovers.” Jared sounded more than a little annoyed, but at least he looked away from the screen. “Oh, and then there’s the fact that I love _you_. Now shut up and let me watch this and then we can do whatever the fuck you want.”

Jensen slumped down on the couch. If Jared wouldn’t leave the couch, then he could at least join him. Might give him information that he could blackmail Chad with later. It lasted about five minutes before he was bored again. “Tell me, why are we watching this again?”

“Because Chad wants to know that his hair doesn’t look stupid and that he didn’t say anything weird and stuff. His words, not mine,” Jared said. And now he was actually taking notes. What the hell?

“Didn’t that man ever hear of TiVo?” Jensen couldn’t hold back a snort. “You should make a note that he needs to work on his boxing skills. I can do better than that. Hell, I bet my sister could’ve done better than that.”

***

**An hour later**  
“So what do you want to do?” The show was finally over, and Jensen was nearly asleep when Jared shook his shoulder.

“It’s our first weekday off in forever, I was thinking we could go to the mall.” They really needed to get some shopping done, and maybe he just wanted to do something normal with Jared for once.

Jared frowned, the look in his eyes telling Jensen he thought he was crazy. “You wanna spend our only weekday off in forever getting mobbed by rabid fangirls?”

Jensen shrugged. “They have school, Jay, I’m sure we would avoid them this time.”

Jared didn’t seem convinced. “True, but since we gave Clif the day off, and with our luck it’s probably a study day, we should probably not do that. I have a much better idea, anyway.”

“Oh?” Jensen was intrigued. Though he had and idea of what Jared probably had in mind. He had to admit he didn’t mind.

“Yeah, why don’t we just stay here all day and fuck?” Jared tried to sound seductive, but failed miserably with the chuckle slipping out.

“Excellent idea.” Jensen stood up, instantly awake. When Jared didn’t follow, he looked over his shoulder at him. “What are you waiting for?”

**The end**


End file.
